Jacksonville High, or Jace High?
by booksforlife23
Summary: Jace and Will Herondale, and Isabelle and Alec Lightwood have moved to Clary and Tessa's high school for freshman year. Will Clary adore Jace or will she reject the super popular blond? What will happen as Will makes a move on Clary? Will the two brothers fight over her or will both of them break her heart? All rights to Cassandra Clare (I suck at summaries).
1. Jacksonville High

Clary's PoV

Today is the day I started Jacksonville High, why they call it Jacksonville while we live in Idris, I have no idea. It confuses me too much. My name is Clary Morgenstern and today is the day that my life is turned upside down.

You see I have never known my mother, for she had abandoned me a couple of days after I was born. My father, Valentine Morgenstern, had raised me my whole life. I wish I had known my mother, but I have to say I have grown up pretty well with just my father and best friend since birth, Tessa Gray. I always wished that my mother would come back to wish me good luck for my first day of high school, and possible stay. But, that didn't happen.

"Clary! Come on! You're going to be late!" My father yelled from the bottom of the steps of our two story apartment.

"Geez, I'm right behind you. I got up early remember?" I startled my dad, like usual. "Are we picking up Tessa today? We usually do, but I don't know if anything had changed since like 10 o'clock last night."

"What are you talking about," Tessa walked through the front door, scaring both my father and I, "I'm the one driving."

"Tessa, how did you just walk through the front door when it was locked?" Valentine asked Tessa, but gave me the death stare.

"I may have forgotten to mention to tell you that I gave Tes a key, since she practically lives here anyway. Sorry dad, but I gotta go, I'm going to be late, remember?" I ran up and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and followed Tessa out to her car.

You see, Tessa got held back a year because she didn't meet the requirements after being homeschooled from 5 years. That makes her 16 as a freshman, considering she was an older student coming in anyway.

"So did you hear about the new transfer students we got from New York?" Tessa slammed the question on me as soon as I got into her car.

"No, I didn't. But I'm assuming you are going to tell me all about them?" Not really asking because I already knew the answer.

"You know me so well." Tessa laughed and pulled out of my 200-foot driveway.

"Okay, so Magnus and Simon met these three guys named Will, Jace and Alec at football tryouts last week. Simon sent me a picture of the and can I just say that Jace is hotter than the sun! He has the most beautiful golden hair and has the most perfect tan!"

"Hey, sorry to burst your bubble., but you have a boyfriend remember? Or did you forget about Simon?" I interrupted Tessa. Her and Simon have been going out for years, but to me they seem unhappy right now, but I don't want to say anything. Did I forget to mention that Simon is also one of my best friends since 5 years old. We just met Magnus two years ago, but the four of us had became best friends immediately. There is nothing that we don't do together.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, the guy Will is super hot too. He has hair darker than the midnight sky, and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen! Alec and him could be identical twins, that's how much they look a like. But according to Magnus, Jace and Will are fraternal twins, and Alec has a sister named Isabelle. I caught a glimpse of Isabelle at cheer tryouts and she doesn't look anything like Alec. I mean, you can tell they are brother and sister, but she has black eyes, instead of blue like Alec and his parents."

"Hold on! How do you know what the guy Alec's parents look like?" I asked giving Tes a stalker look.

"Oh, about that, I told Isabelle that we could pick them up in the mornings on the way to school and since they don't know anybody, she said why not." I was suddenly aware that we were in the outskirts of town, going away from the school.

"Tes! You don't have enough room!"

"Oh shut up. I told Simon to meet us there so he could take the boys with them and we take Isabelle." Tes pulled up into a driveway that made mine look like an inch long.


	2. Meeting the Herondales

"Hello, you must be Isabelle. I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can just call me Clary." I introduced myself to Isabelle, because Tessa obviously wasn't going to do so.

"Please, call me Izzy," Isabelle told me.

"Isabelle, who are those lovely people?" A tall, blond guy walked up behind Isabelle. He must be around 6'3" because he towered over my 5'4" self. _So this must be Jace,_ I thought to myself, but waited for Isabelle to introduce Tessa and I.

"Oh, shut up Jace." Isabelle smacked him. "This is Clary Morgenstern and Tessa Gray. You already know Tessa though; she was the one at cheer tryouts with me."

"Oh yes, I remember now. It's nice to meet you Clary." Jace flashed a million dollar to me. Or maybe it was Tessa. It most likely was because of how pretty and popular she was, and Jace is definitely going to be popular.

BEEP!

"That must be Magnus." I turned around to see Magnus pull in. Magnus is 16 and was able to get his license before he started sophomore year.

"I'll be right back," Jace ran inside the manor.

"Hey Magnus, it's so nice to see you again. How was Peru?" I tackled Magnus, before he could even get out of his car.

"It was magnificent, even though I may have just got banned from ever going there again." Magnus smiled shyly.

"Um, do I not get a hug, Ms. Morgenstern?" Simon tapped me on the shoulder. "I mean I could have let you be friendless all through school, I didn't have to be so kind to you," He joked.

"Oh shut up. I've missed you so much." I hugged Simon like I would hug my father.

"Simon! Magnus! How's it going? Are you ready for the season?" A tall, black haired, blue eye guy walked out behind Jace. _Going by Tes's description, this could either be Will or Alec,_ I thought as the black haired boy walked over to where I was standing.

"Great, and this season is going to be amazing with you as our quarterback and your brother as a receiver." Simon told the boy, who's name I still didn't know.

"Simon, are you going to introduce me to this beautiful friend of yours, or am I supposed to guess her name?" The boy asked.

"Oh, sure. Will, this is Clary. Clary this is Will. Oh, Clary where is Tessa?"

I pointed over to Isabelle where she was most likely gossipping about someone. I couldn't take my eyes off Will.

"Thanks."

"So, am I to assume you have already met my annoying brother Jace?" Will asked me, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Um, yeah. He seems fantastic. Isn't there another guy though? Tessa said there were three of guys and a girl. So far I have met Isabelle, Jace and you." I asked starting to walk forward towards Isabelle and Tessa. _We're going to be late,_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, there's Alec. He's over there by Magnus."

Alec Lightwood could have been twins with Will. They looked exactly alike. Alec is almost as tall as Jace, but had icy blue eyes. His midnight hair flopped in front of his eyes, though making it almost impossible to see the beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure you're not twins with Alec? You guys look a lot alike." My hand flew to my mouth; I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Will just laughed. "Yes, I'm pretty sure, though I would rather be twins with Alec over Jace."

Will's PoV

Clarissa Morgenstern. I had known who she was before I had ever met her. _That sounds pretty stalkerish,_ I scolded myself. Tessa had told me to wait till I met her best friend Clarissa, though she had told Jace the same thing. But man, Tessa's description did Clary no justice. Her hair was redder than fire, and her green eyes brighter than freshly mowed grass. Her smile was the most perfect thing in the world. I can see what Simon sees in her.

"So Will, what brought you guys to Idris?" Clary asked me, though her focus was on Isabelle and Tessa. _What is she thinking about?_

"Oh you see, my mom and Alec's dad had got married and decided we needed to get away from everything old and start something new." I sighed. I hate how my mother didn't ask before we picked up and moved to a new place with a new family.

"Oh," was all Clary had said.

"Will, what time is it?" Tessa asked as soon as Clary and I were in earshot.

"It would be 7:45. Why?" I responded.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late! Magnus!"

"What?" Magnus looked over to Tessa.

"Stop flirting and get going. We're going to be late!"

"Ugh...fine." I noticed that Magnus had not denied he was flirting with Alec at all. Maybe Alec will finally find someone who likes him back.

Jace's PoV

A pang of jealousy shot through me as Will stood there flirting with Clary. _I honestly can't believe him._ I thought as I walked through the front doors of our new manor. I hated every inch of this town until I saw Clarissa Morgenstern. I thought I had seen beauty when Tessa had decided to come over to see Iz, but she was nothing compared to Clary. Where Tessa's brown locks fell loosely around her shoulders, Clary's long fiery red hair was down to her waist. I knew it was wrong to pin the two girls to each other but it was nearly impossible not to. Where Tessa knew she was beautiful, Clary didn't have any idea of how beautiful she was.

"Jace, come on we need to go." Alec awoke me from my daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, but it didn't exactly work.

Alec, knowing me all too well, noticed. "It's her, isn't it?" He asked, but something sounded off. Was he jealous?

"What? No," I tried to sound convincing, even though Clary had my head spinning, "I'm just nervous. You know, it is the first day of school at our new school."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Let's just get going. Simon is waiting and I really already don't like him."

With that, I laughed. It was very rare for Alec to like someone upon meeting them for the first time. Even when we had met, it took him two years to actually trust me with the smallest of things. Once I asked Izzy about it, but all she said was " _he was hurt long ago, don't take it personally."_


	3. The Break Up

Isabelle's PoV

Okay, that's it. I think I like Simon. Up until today, I have only heard stories about him from Tessa, but once I met him in person, I was astounded. He was a lot cuter than Tessa had told me about. _That's her boyfriend, stupid,_ I scolded myself. But it's just one of my attributes; wanting what I can't have.

"Iz, come on we have to leave. Trust me, the last thing you want is Magnus beating us there. He is such a bragger." Clary rolled her eyes and got in the car.

 _Clary is slightly annoying._ I followed her into the car.

"So Isabelle, what's it like having a brother? I have never had one, but I wish I had one," Clary asked from behind her.

"Um, it's quite tiring. Alec and I argue about almost everything. And then there's Max-"

"Who's Max?" Tessa interrupted.

"Oh, he's my little brother. You have never met him. He usually just sits in his room all day, ignoring the rest of the family," I sighed. "He used to come out before our mother died. Then he just shut himself in his room. He even refuses to go to school, so our father homeschools him. I tried that once, but it didn't work."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother," Clary had told me. "I didn't even know my mother. I have been raised by my father my whole life."

"Oh." The rest of the ride to school was quiet, which was just how I like it.

Tessa's PoV

 _So, maybe introducing Simon and Isabelle was a bad idea._ I thought about the way Simon had looked at Isabelle the first day of football tryouts and cheer tryouts. It was unforgettable. _Maybe I should break up with Simon. I mean our relationship hasn't been the greatest for the past couple of months and I know Clary has noticed it._

"Hey, Clary, what if I were to, I don't know, break up with Simon?" I asked Clary as we walked to the office to get our schedules. I was completely aware of Izzy standing on the other side of me.

"You mean like today?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I know you have noticed what has been going on in our relationship. And plus, I think there is someone else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I think I may like someone else."

"Hey, Simon!" Isabelle ran off.

"Well, I guess you could tell him now. I guarantee you will still be friends." Clary told me.

"Yeah," I ran over to Simon and Izzy, with Clary on my heels.

"Hey, Simon. I think we need to break up." I told him nervously, completely aware of everyone surrounding us.

"That's funny. I was about to say the same thing. Do you think we could still be friends?" He asked, with a sly smile on his face.

"Totally. Well, I guess I will see you at lunch." I walked off with Clary at my side. We had first hour together which was World History. Please help me.

Will's PoV

I walked into world history only to find that Clary was going to be in the same class as me. _This is going to be the best year ever,_ I thought as I took my seat right next to her and Tessa. But that's when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Not a something...a someone.

"Hey, I'm Will. Who might you be?" I asked the boy who sat directly in front of me, and next to Tessa.

"James. James Carstairs. But you may call me Jem, if you would like." Jem told me. He had the strangest hair I had ever seen. His hair was a pale silver and his eyes were just as startling.

"James, are you new to this school?" I asked out of curiosity. He had a faint accent.

"Why, yes I would be. Are you?" He asked tactfully.

"Yes. Where are you from?"

"I would be from China. Where are you from?"

"I would be from-" I was cut short by the bell ringing, symbolizing the start of class.

"Hello, and welcome to world history. I hope you like where you are sitting for this will be your assigned seats for the rest of the school year. My name is Mr. Branwell." The teacher had introduced himself.

 _This is about to be the longest year ever._

Clary's PoV

 _He's in my class. Great._ I thought as Will took a seat at the desk next to me. I gave Tessa the _look_ and she knew exactly what I was thinking, this is going to be a very long year now.

As Mr. Branwell was introducing himself, I decided to doodle on my notebook. Mr. Branwell has one of those voices that could put you to sleep. Every once in awhile, though, I would catch him looking in my direction with a curious face that sort of creeped me out. If he wasn't looking at me, Will definitely was. _What's up with this guy,_ I thought to myself.

I happened to notice that the new guy James Carstairs kept peeking glances over at Tes, though she was oblivious to it.

Just as I was about to say something to him about it the bell rang. _Dang it!_

"Hey, Tes, wait up." I shouted down the hallway, hoping to get to Tessa before she went into the gym for second period.

"What? Clary? What do you want?" Tessa asked rudely, as she turned around to face me.

 _What's up with Tes,_ I thought, but really didn't mind. I mean, I am pretty used to her mood swings. "I was just wondering what the matter was. Is it because you broke up with Simon?"

"Clary, no that's not it at all. It's just," she sighed, "you wouldn't understand."

"Then try and make me understand." I pleaded.

"I can't believe you don't see it," she started to walk into the gym. _Thank god we have the same classes all semester,_ I thought and followed her inside the gymnasium.

"See what?"

"Clary, all the guys are staring at you! If they're not staring at you, then they are looking at Isabelle. I can't believe you are so oblivious to them."

"Tessa, what are you talking about? I'm most definitely not the pretty one in this friendship."

"Clare, you got Will, Jace and Simon after you!"

I stumbled backwards, thinking about all the times Simon had asked me to the school dances and how I insisted that Tessa came too so she didn't feel left out.

"Tessa, I'm sorry, but you're right. I don't understand." With that, I left while I still had the courage to not break down right there and then.

Gym seemed to last forever and so did English. I had English with Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus, which wasn't so bad. I'm not a fan of my teacher Mr. Hodge Starkweather but you can't like them all. The only time I was actually happy in that class was when the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

I met up with Simon, who in turn showed up with Iz, Alec and Magnus. Shortly after we found a table outside, we were joined by tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb, also known as Will and Jace Herondale. _Where's Tessa?_ I thought to myself looking around for her, but couldn't find her.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Tessa? We kinda had a fight, no not a fight, a misunderstanding, but anyway I haven't seen her since gym and she was supposed to be in English with me, but didn't show up."

"Haven't seen her," Alec and Will had said at the same time.

"Anybody else?" I asked looking around my new circle of friends.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement...nobody's seen her. _Just perfect,_ I thought.


	4. Truth

Jace's PoV

I had heard every word of Clary and Tessa's "argument". It had not been pleasant. First, Tessa had told Clary that all the guys have noticed her now (I'm not sure what she means by now, for I have noticed her since the first time I saw her) and that she had Will, SImon and I falling for her. I think she f=might have been wrong about Simon, though. Simon seems to have his eyes on Izzy and I can tell that Izzy seems to have a thing for him too.

"If you guys excuse me, but I have to go talk to someone," I got up and left the lunch table, while Clary was texting Tessa to find out where she was.

I wandered around the halls until I saw who I was looking for.

"Hello, I'm Jace Herondale. I'm pretty sure you met my brother Will in World History earlier today."

"It's nice to meet you Jace. If you don't mind me asking, but what do you want?" The pale eyed child asked me, very politely.

"I was wondering if you saw a friend of mine. You see, I know you know who she is James, because I know you used to go to this school. Correct me if I'm wrong, please, but from what I could gather, you and Tessa may have a thing going on that you want no one to know about. She didn't even tell her supposedly best friend Clary what was happening between the two of you, did she?" I asked as tactfully as I could.

"That is where you are wrong, Jace." James through on a sly smile, "there was nothing going on between Tes and I. I was born in China and have never been to this country before I moved here."

Looking James straight in the eyes, "that's why you were in their 5th grade yearbook right?" I asked him, proud of my knowledge.

"Jace, I suggest you stop now, while you are ahead. If you want to know where she is, you could have simply asked. I would have showed you. I feel like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Me too, James, me too. Now, will you please show me to where she is? I really need to talk to her and I would appreciate it if you were to stay with me."

"No problem, Johnathan. You're not the only one who does their research." James had started down the hall, towards the choir room. Why the choir room, I have no idea, but I guess I will see in a moment.

Tessa's PoV

 _My god Clary, leave me alone, please,_ I thought to myself as I passed around the choir. The choir room had always been my outlet for everything that had built up inside of me. Singing has always been my passion, though nobody knows it. Well, I can't say _nobody._

"Hey, Theresa, are you in here?" I heard a familiar voice echo through the empty room.

"Yes, Jem, I'm over here," I called back, knowing he'll know exactly where I would be. This isn't the first time I ran out on Clary, but this has definitely been the best time to do so. You see, Jem and I became very close when he move from China the first time. He and I just sorta clicked the first day we laid eyes on each other. We knew we had strong feelings for one another, but little did we know that we would be ripped out of each others lives for the next four years.

"Tes, are you okay?" He asked me, his long fingers bringing my face up so I looked him in the eyes. He hadn't changed much since he moved back. His silvery hair was still the same and his eyes the color of the moon in the darkest of nights still gave me butterflies.

"Yeah, Jem, I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay," he told me even though I know he didn't believe me, "Jace is here and he wants to talk to you. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, Jace, I know you're there. Come on and ask me what you came here to ask me." I called him in.

"Okay, but it's not really a question. It's more of a story I wanted to tell you about my life and what I've been through." Jace began to tell me his life story, and strangely, I could connect to everything that he was telling me.

Jace's PoV

 _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ I thought as I told Tessa everything there is to know about me. I told her about the time my parents died in a crash and how Will and I had been sent to live with the Lightwoods. I told her how Alec had refused to talk to either of us and how I had been the one to actually get him to talk to us. She now knew about all my past friendships, my feelings for my friends, Clary and how I'm deeply hurt everytime I see my brother laughing and goofing off like nothing has ever happened to him.

"So now you know who I am," I concluded, with my head down. I couldn't bare to look her or Jem in the eyes.

"Jace, I'm so sorry." Was all that Tessa had said.

"No, don't feel sorry for me. Learn from it, please. I told you all this because I think I can trust you and I know you look out for your friends. Just answer this for me, will you repeat any of this to Clary, Simon, or anybody else outside of this room?"

"Jace, I will never repeat this to anybody. But do me one favor, okay?" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, that had threatened to fall.

"Anything."

"Go ask Clary out. I know I have been wrong in the past and I know you had heard our misunderstanding, but you and I both know that I wasn't wrong about your feelings for her. Am I wrong?" She asked, standing up with her hand in Jem's.

"No, you weren't. Thank you Tes for listening. I really appreciate, even though I don't know you very well."

"No problem." She kissed my cheek and left me in the room to gather my thoughts before I walk out and have to face Clary, again.

Will's PoV

I knew exactly where Jace was going, and for once I didn't go with him. I am definitely going to be the one who wins over Clary's heart.

"So, Clary, what are you doing after school?" I asked, as smoothly as I could. It didn't exactly sound smooth though.

"Umm, I'm going to Java Jones with Simon." She looked at me with her green eyes. "Would you guys like to come with?"

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Okay, guys, I got to go. I'll see you when at Java Jones." Clary gathered up her things and left the courtyard.

"Clary," I yelled, gathering up my things, "wait up."

"What is it Will?" She turned around and asked me, her eyes were lit with anger.

"Has Tessa ever done this before? Has she ever just left you without any explanation?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, at least twice before. But she always came back for lunch. She's never left me alone."

"Why did she leave you?"

"Will, if I knew, I wouldn't be asking myself the same thing." She started forward. "I just knew what could be done. I want my best friend back. She knows everything there is to know about me and I know everything there is to know about her."

"If you know her so well, where would she be hiding right now? At a time like this? How do you know she didn't keep secrets from you? I mean, you must have kept some things from her, didn't you?"

"No, I never kept anything from her. Why would she keep something from me?" Curiosity was written all over her face.

"Maybe there were just some things that she didn't want you to know. Only the Angel knows how many things I have kept from Jace or Alec. Honestly, I think Isabelle knows me the best."

"Wow. I don't know what to say to that. Right now, I feel like I know more about you then I know about my supposed best friend. Well, I got to go to class. See you later."

"Bye, Clary." I pulled her into a hug, knowing she needed one.

Clary's PoV

As the school year went on, Tessa and I grew further and further apart, while Will, Jace and I grew closer. I barely talk to Tessa now, which is kinda disappointing that I lost a prominent friend. But I gained two new ones in return,

"Hey, William," I yelled. Jace told me that Will hates being called William and that he allows no one to call him that. It seems, though, that I am the only one allowed to call him that. Interesting.

"What Clarissa?" Will yelled back. I hate my name. Clarissa is so boring, probably the reason I got by Clary.

"Where's your brother? I need him right now." All of suddenly I was hoisted into the air. "Jonathan Christopher! You put me down right now!" Jace just started to laugh. When I looked over at Will, I saw something flash across his face. _Is he jealous?_

"Where are your manners, Ms. Morgenstern?" Jace whispered, but his sole focus was on his brother.

"Jonathon, please set me _nicely_ on the ground." I turned in his arms, so he could see that I was batting my eyelashes.

"Fine, only because you're being cute right now," Jace set me on the ground. _Did he just call me cute?_

"Thank you. So, what's up with your brother? Why is he acting funny right now?"

"Oh, he's just mad."

"Oh. Why is he mad? Is he mad at me?"

"Trust me, he could never be mad at you. He's actually mad at me."

"Why?"

"Wow, you sure do ask a profuse amount of questions. Anyway, he's mad because I picked you up. Hold on," I shut my mouth. "He likes you. He's liked you from the first day he saw you."

"Really?" Why would Will like me?

` "Yeah and to be honest, so have I. But I'm going to wait for you. How ever long it may take." With that, Jace walked into his house and shut the door.


	5. Mom?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy :)**

Neither Jace or Will have talked to me in weeks. I can honestly say that I miss them.

"Clary, what's wrong, honey?" My dad asked me at dinner.

"Nothing," I lied.

"That doesn't sound like nothing. Tell me Clare Bear."

"So, I became friends with this new group of kids at my school in the beginning of the year, but now, two of them refuse to talk to me. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Who refuse to talk to you?"

"Jace and Will Herondale. The last time either of them talked to me was when Jace told me that him and his brother liked me. Dad, I just don't know what to do." I blabbed.

"Oh, sweety. Give it time. Have you tried talking to either of them?"

"Yeah, but they won't return any of my messages."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You got a letter by the way." MY dad said clearing his throat. He wasn't very good at talking about this kind of things.

"Oh, who's it from?" I asked, putting my plate in the dishwasher.

"Ones from your mother and the other is from…"

"From who?"

"That guy Jace."

"Oh, okay. I'll read his later. Why would mom give me a letter?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should open this one. You've never opened any of her letters."

"Why would I? She left before I even knew her."

"Clarissa, just open this one."

"Fine, I'm going to my room."

 _Dear Clarissa,_

 _I am writing to tell you that I am moving back to Idris. I would love to get to know you and I have already spoken with your father. There is a lot to explain and I'm hoping you would give me a chance. I know I haven't been the best mother but maybe you can establish a relationship together. Also, you have a little brother named Jonathan. He is eager to meet you._

 _Love,_

 _Jocelyn, Your mother_

"So, that's why my father wanted me to read this," I whispered. "I'm not interested in having a relationship with someone I don't even know, let alone care about."

I kept turning Jace's letter around in my hands, afraid to know what it says. "Okay, you got this." I started to open the letter. My hands were shaking and I couldn't see straight.

 _Dear_ _Clary_ _Clarissa,_

 _I was wondering if you would read this or not, but hopefully you are._ _I would like to tell you that my behavior a couple weeks ago was not the greatest. I should have been straight up with you from the beginning but I couldn't. There was something about you that made it difficult to say what I meant. I understand if you never talk to me again, but I want you to understand that I won't give up on us. I don't know what I would do if I moved away from you. I guess I never felt complete without you. Please, read this. Well, I guess I will never know if you did or not, but I wish we could continue being friends for the time being. I don't want to rush you into anything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jace_


	6. Mending Friendships: part one

Tessa's PoV

"Clary?" I asked, surprised by her call.

"Tes, it's me and a lot has happened since we stopped talking." Clary cried into the phone,

"Jem, pause the movie." I told Jem. He and I have been dating for a few months now and I still can't believe it.

"What's wrong?" HE asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"It's Clary." I told him. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"My mother's coming back to live with my dad and I. Will and Jace both like me. I have a brother. Jace wrote me a letter." She spilled everything.

 _What had happened to her,_ I thought, _I didn't know all of this was going to happen._ "Clary, slow down, what's wrong and speak slowly please."

"Tessa, it's my mom. She's coming back to live with my dad and… and I. It turns out," she sobbed, "I have a younger brother named Jonathan."

"Oh my god. Clary, I'm so sorry. Now, what's this about Jace and Will and letters?"

"Will is mad at Jace because Jace likes me and so does he. Jace, though wrote me a letter and told me everything. Will tried to call me right before I called you, and I just don't know what to do anymore. Please help me."

"Clary, I don't know what to tell you. Which one do you like? And don't lie, I know you like one of them, if not, both of them."

"Jace...no Will...no Jace. I don't know." She started sobbing again.

"I got one question for you, Clary. Now, why did you call me? We haven't talked in months. We didn't even talk when Jem and I started dating. Why didn't you call Izzy?"

"I know I can trust you no matter what. You will pick up the pieces that everyone left behind. You are the only one who listens. You have known me my whole life, and have been with me through it all. I don't know why a few months of not talking will ever change that."

I smiled. I can't believe she still trusts me and she knows that I will be there for her no matter what. "Clary, you need to tell them the truth. Both of them, not just Jace or just Will. Both of them. Return Will's call and either write Jace back or meet him in person. If you want, I can come over so you don't have to be alone."

"Will you please come. I don't think I will be able to do this alone. Oh, and go ahead and bring Jem since I know he's with you now."

I laughed. You know, the trustest laugh that you get when you are with your best friend. The one you miss when you never see your best friend. "Okay, we are on our way. Do I need to tell your dad?"

"Has he ever stopped you before?" She laughed on the other line.

"True."

"Please hurry."

"I'll run there."

Will's PoV

I was a little surprised when Clary called me back. I wasn't expecting it at all.

"Clary?" I croaked.

"Yeah. Hey Will. There's something I need to tell you." She said nervously.

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what she had to say or not. Jace was across the room, eavesdropping.

"Go back to reading," I mouthed to my brother.

"No," he mouthed back. I sighed.

"Will, are you listening?" Clary's voice broke our silent argument.

"Yes, sorry." I felt my face heat up.

"Okay because I'm going to only say this once. I need to be completely honest with you. I like you. I may have not known it until now, but I do. I like you and I don't know what to do because I also like your brother." I had to fight the urge not to hang up and punch Jace in the stomach right now because he must be able to tell what is being said. He's dancing around the living room.

"I don't want to have to choose between you two and I don't want you to be mad at me. Your feelings are more important to me than my own. I can barely stand not talking to you at school and I don't know what I would do if you were mad at me." Clary concluded.

"Clary, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I got to go. Thanks for telling me. See you tomorrow at school." With that, I hung up on the girl of my dreams.

Jace's PoV

Clary contacted me next. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Jace, this is Clary. Before you speak, I want you to know I like you." Clary said all in one breath.

"Clary, what's going on?" I asked her, annoyed with myself for letting this happen.

"If you listen, I will tell you. I like you more than you know. I really like you. We have this connection with each other I've never felt before and it scares me a little. I don't know what to do about it. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, and I understand if you don't."

 _I know the feeling,_ I thought, but didn't say. "Clary, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not sure if we have the same feelings for each other, and frankly, you've crushed my brother." _Why did I just say that?_

"Tell Will I am sorry then. But Jace, I don't know what to do. You have probably never had the problem of liking two people at the same time. To make it worse, you guys are brothers. Two people being best friends can be manageable, but brothers? That's the worst thing that could ever happen. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I have a connection, or bond, with you that I don't have with your brother." Clary sighed.

"Clary, I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in at the moment. I'll call you later" I told her. I never called her.

Clary's PoV

"I can't believe both boys hung up on me." I whispered to Tessa. It was 11:30 at night and Jem had left at 9.

"Oh Clary, give them some time. You told them both some stuff that they probably have never been told before." Tessa told me, while hugging me.

"What if they never call me? I don't know what I'll do without either of them." I sobbed. "Can you stay the night please? I would appreciate."

"I will stay as long as you want." Tessa promised.

Two days went by with no call from either boys. Two weeks. Finally, two months went by without a word from either Herondale boy. Will they ever talk to me again?


	7. Mending Friendships: part two

There was one week left of school and still no word from the boys. If it weren't for Tessa, I would only have Magnus and Simon. I mean, Izzy and Alec hang out with Magnus and Simon, but I'm always third wheeling them. Sometimes I third wheel with Jem and Tessa, but not as often. It's been really lonely without the boys talking to me.

"Hey," a familiar voice whispered into my ear. I haven't heard that voice in four months.

"Hey," I turned around to face the person that was talking to me. He's golden eyes staring right into mine, causing the butterflies in my stomach to flutter.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I kept it short.

"Clary, I need to tell you something…" The golden boy started, but I interrupted.

"Jace, look, I don't want to hear it. You haven't talked to me in four months and I would like to know why if you are going to talk to me. If you are not explaining why you haven't talked to me, then please go away from me and not talk to me. You seem to be really good at that."

"Clary, that's what I came to talk to you about. I really need you to listen to me. This is important. I know about your mom coming to live with you. I know it all. I need you to understand something. You know that connection you were talking about?" Jace asked me, seriousness creeping into his voice. His eyes held the truth though; he wanted me to remember for some reason.

"No, why? I tried to forget that night." I started to walk away.

"Clary!" Jace grabbed my arm and swung me around. "I need you to remember."

"Why does it matter if I do?" I raised my voice. This can't be happening, especially since we are in the middle of lunch, and people are starting to hear us.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter anymore if you remember." Hurt lurked into his eyes.

"Jace, I'm sorry. But, I do remember. It's just hard to go back to that night. But, please, continue."

"Ummm...well I lied to you. I do know about the connection. We do have the same feelings for each other. I just can't describe it to you. Without you, I'm completely helpless. These last four months have been killing me in ways you probably don't understand. You told me how you felt and I blew you off. I'm so sorry about that. But it's hard, knowing your brother has feelings for the same girl you do. And, it most definitely isn't fair to you. I should have just been straight forward with you. I wasn't lying just now when I told you that I'm completely helpless without you, though. I haven't done anything with my life this past four months. I have talked to no one and have let my grades slip. I feel complete with you and incomplete without you. I hope you understand what I'm saying and I understand if you choose to ignore everything I just said. I just needed to get it out there in the open. I hope you accept my apology for treating you like crap, too. So, what do you say, can we still be friends?" Jace concluded.

"Everything you just told me about being complete and incomplete makes me feel not so lonely anymore. I feel the same way. Every time I'm around you, I feel like my other half is there too. I don't know what I did without you in my life, but living the past four months without you has been a killer on me. I want you to know, though, I accept your apology. But, we can't be friends any longer. It's too much work." A smile tugged on my lips, though I tried to suppress it.

"What do you mean "we can't be friends any longer"? I thought we both just said it practically killed us not talking and hanging out." Confusion spread across his face.

"This is what I mean," and I kissed him on the lips.

When we pulled apart, the cafeteria started clapping. I had forgot we were in the cafeteria with 600 kids witnessing everything that was just said and happened.

"So, does this mean we are official?" Jace asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Do you think your brother will be okay with it?" I asked him, slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah. He's been after that friend of yours. Tessa."

I laughed. "Okay. So what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to leave this cafeteria and go to class." I smacked him on the chest, as he laughed. Then, we walked to class together as if nothing had ever happened.

 **Sorry for the short chapters. I've been really busy lately, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. The Reunion

Jace's PoV

 _Jace, can you come over?_ Clary sent me a text.

 _Yeah, what's wrong?_ I responded.

 _Well, my mother is coming back to live with us today, and I don't want to meet her alone. I don't really care what she says about you and anyone else. She doesn't even know me, but I would appreciate it if you could come over to meet her with me._

 _Sure, when's a good time to come over?_

 _Now would be perfect. She will be here in a hour and I know you can get here in five minutes._

 _Yup. See you in a few._

As I started towards Clary's house, I noticed something. I haven't seen my brother or the Lightwoods all day. Usually, Alec and Izzy are too busy fighting and Will and Max are throwing a football in the backyard. Shrugging it off, I walked up to Clary's front door. Since she moved into a bigger house, the walk was shorter for me. Coquensedently, Clary had moved closer to my house than her old house.

"Hey, come in." Clary order me into her house before I could even knock on the door.

"Hey. You look nice." She was wearing a soft pink sundress with her hair straightened down to her waist.

"Thanks. My dad told me to look nice. I hate dresses though." Her face scrunched up.

"Oh. So, are you nervous to meet your mom and brother?" I asked casually, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why would I be nervous to meet someone who took my brother from me and didn't even stay long enough to get to know me?"

"I don't know. To me, you seem more annoyed than excited or nervous. Is it really that bad? I mean, you have a sibling that you can get to know. It's kinda like being adopted. You may not know the people at first, but eventually you get to know them and you realize they aren't as bad as you thought they were."

"Yeah, because who likes to meet their mother for the first time at 16 years old. The brother thing I could deal with because it's not a big deal. Its that my mother wants to meet me now. What made her give me up? What made her leave? Why didn't she take me with her? Who is my brother's dad? Why not introduce my brother and I sooner by sending him to the same school that I go to?" Clary asked, out of breath.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her when you see her? Have you ever seen a picture of her and your brother?"

"Yes. She sent me a photo of her and Jonathan. Jonathan must be my father's since he looks exactly like him. According to what my father has told me, I look exactly like my mother, though, I don't see it. I guess she used to be a great person, until she left my father for his best friend, Luke Garroway. Obviously, we see how that relationship worked out."

"Oh," was I could say. I've never had my parents separate, though my father had died. Hence, the reason my mother had decided to marry the Lightwoods' father.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to understand." There was a knock on the door. "Ugh, I guess I should go meet my mother shouldn't I?"

Clary's PoV

 _Why do I need to meet my mother? I've been fine without my whole life, so why does she choose now to come into my life? She doesn't just get to waltz right into it,_ I thought to myself as I opened the door to the woman who is supposedly my mother.

"Hello." I looked the woman standing on my porch straight in the eye. I've never seen anyone more beautiful than her. Her red hair brighter than the sun and eyes so green, they shine like emeralds. The freckles that stretch across her nose are the perfect size and shape, unlike mine.

"Hello, Clary. I've been meaning to meet you for a long time. Can I come in?" The woman asked.

"Sure, follow me." I lead my mother into the living room, where Jace was still sitting on the couch.

"Where's Jonathan?" I asked, looking forward to meet my little brother.

"He's already found your dad, Valentine. I guess they have some catching up to do, just like we do." My mother took a deep breath. "As you probably already know, my name is Jocelyn Fray, your mother. I took my maiden name back after separating from your father and Luke Garroway. Keeping either of the names was too painful."

"Oh," was all that I could muster. _Why would she not keep the name Morgenstern. That was her name when I was born and obviously my brother too._

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I will try my best to answer them. But, I got one question for you. Who is that boy sitting next to you?"

"Jocelyn, this is my boyfriend Jace Herondale."

"Herondale? I know, or knew, your father. We went to school together when we were younger. He was a great man and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Jace whispered.

"Jocelyn, I do have a question for you now that I think about it. Why did you leave me, but keep Jonathan?" I couldn't keep my curiosity in check any longer. I had to know the answer.

"I had left when you were a year old. At the time, I did not know I was pregnant with Jonathan. Oh, Clary, how much I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. I loved you so much, more than you will ever know."

"Why did you leave though? That's all I want to know."

"I left because I was unstable. I wasn't ready to have children at the time and after losing your twin, I couldn't handle it. It was dark times after you were born. I lost my job, my family, and everything I stood for. None of it was your fault and I know I'm probably the last person you want to be talking to, but you got to understand. Things were different back then. Your father and I were young and didn't know how to provide for a child. I stayed as long as I could, Clary, I promise I did. I've been watching you grow up though. I've sent you gifts every year for your birthday. I tried Clary, I really did. I hope you forgive me from abandoning you and raising your brother. I should have tried harder, and maybe we wouldn't be here, having this conversation-" Jocelyn broke into sobs.

"Mom, it's okay. I forgive you. I really do. Can you just answer one more question, Are you going to leave again?" I sob. I had no idea how hard this was going to be, but I'm glad Jace is here with me. He squeezed my hand to reassure me,

"Clary, darling, I will never leave until you ask me to." My mother pulled me into a hug. At first I didn't hug her back, but after a couple seconds, I allowed myself to hug her back.

Jocelyn's PoV

When Clary first opened the door, I knew it was her immediately. Her hair was exactly like mine, waist length and fiery red. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. _She's beautiful_ , I thought.

"Jonathan, can you please come in here and meet your sister." I called to the kitchen, knowing that him and Valentine had just came in the back door.

"Ugh. Fine." Jonathan walked into the living room.

"Jonathan, this is your sister Clary, and Clary this is Jonathan. Your little brother." I introduced the two siblings, hoping they will like each other. _I should have brought them together sooner, even if it was on "accident",_ I thought to myself.

"Wow," Clary said as she got up off the couch and ran to hug her brother. I've never seen Jonathan hug anyone, until her returned his sister's hug.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," Jonathan told Clary as they pulled apart.

"I can't believe it either. Jonathan, this is Jace, my boyfriend." Clary introduced Jace.

"Hello, Jonathan." Jace said, getting up to shake hands with him.

"Hello." Jonathan said flattly.

Jonathan's PoV

After meeting Jace for the first time, I can already tell we are either going to like each other or we are going to hate each other. There will be no inbetween.

"Clary, did mom tell you about our little sister? Or did she leave that part out?" I asked her, but judging by the look on my mom's face, she didn't tell Clary about Charlotte.

"No, she didn't. We have a little sister?" Clary asked.

"Yes. She's 6 years old and her name is Charlotte. She would love you so much, but she's with her father Luke Garroway. He's an okay kind of guy, but he's definitely not my favorite."

"Oh, maybe I will get to meet her one day." There was a knock on the door, "I'll go get it."

"Come on in guys," I heard Clary tell whoever was at the door to come into the house. First Jace, now other people.

Following Clary into the living room were four guys and two girls. The one girl had long, black hair that shined when the light hit it and eyes darker than the midnight sky. She had a snake bracelet curled around her right wrist and walked with a purpose everywhere she went. The other girl had brown curls that hung loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes were as grey as a dolphin's skin and had soft pink lips.

"Hello, my name is Isabelle and you must be Jonathan," the dark-haired girl said. "This is Tessa," she pointed to the other girl.

"Hello, Isabelle and Tessa." I greeted them.

"To my left is Alec and Magnus and on my right is Will and Simon."

Alec, must be related to Isabelle. They had the same pale skin and dark hair. Whereas her eyes are dark brown, almost black, his are crystal blue. Magnus, must be the one with the catlike eyes. I have never seen someone with eyes the same color as a cats, but it's pretty sweet. Magnus has dark hair, like Isabelle and Alec's, though he can't be related. He has a darker skin tone that makes it look like he lives in California. Will on the other hand, has to be related to Jace. He has the same cocky smile and stance. Where Jace has golden hair and eyes, Will has dark hair and crystal blue eyes like Alec. I'm surprised they aren't related. SImon looks like the typical nerd. Glasses, large brown eyes,and brown curly hair. Plus, he's wearing a t-shirt that says _The Mortal Instruments_. _He must be in a band,_ I thought to myself.

"Hello Jonathan. It is very nice to meet you," the guy, Magnus, says.

"Nice to meet you to." I respond.

"So, Jonathan, I was wondering if you would like to go get some pizza with my friends and I. There is this great place downtown that I think you'll love. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I was thinking it would be a great way to make some new friends." Clary told me, grabbing her coat at the front door.

"Umm, yeah, sure. I'll come. It would be nice to get to know some people before school starts in September." I gave an apologetic look to mom, though I don't think she noticed. _She doesn't even care that Clary and I are leaving,_ I thought but then thought about her and Valentine wanting to catch up on what they have missed in each other's lives.

"Bye mom! Bye Valentine!" I yell at the same time Clary yells, "Bye dad! Bye Jocelyn!" It's going to be a while before we call both our parents mom and dad, but I guess this is a good way to get a relationship going with my sister.

 **A/N: Should I do an epilouge? If so, how long in the future should it be? I would really appreciate if you guys answered. Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Epilogue-Two Years later

Clary's PoV

Today my mother is remarrying my father Valentine. I can't believe that it has been two years with my mother living with me in the same house. It feels like so much longer. My brother Jonathan is the perfect little brother. He's annoying and gets along great with my boyfriend, who is still Jace. I have had the pleasure of meeting my little sister Charlotte and have had the pleasure of her living with me for the past year and a half. You see, her father Luke Garroway had got into some trouble with the law, causing my mother to get full custody of her.

"Charlotte, could you please come here. I need your help with mom!" I yelled from inside the house. My mother's wedding was in the countryside, and the reception was in the barn next to the house.

"Coming!" A squeaky, little voice responded, as my little sister ran into the room. Charlotte was now 8 years old and had the perfect brown curls and green eyes. It turns out that only my brother didn't get the green eyes, which I know makes him mad.

"Can you grab those bobby pins over there?" I pointed to the counter.

"Sure, but only if you let me help you put them in."

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Charlotte ran over to grab the bobby pins, as my mother and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Okay, Char, you need to put a bobby pin right here." I pointed to the spot right above my finger. "Okay, good, now another one right here." She placed another one in my mom's hair.

"Thanks for letting me help, Clary, but I'm going to go find Jonny," Charlotte said as she walked out the door and left me to finish Jocelyn's hair.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor announced.

"So, when do we get to dance?" Jace whispered into my ear, causing me to laugh.

"Right now is fine by me. Come on," I got up and lead Jace over to the nearby lake. My mother and father were just starting to turn on the music.

"So, Clary, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmmmm. What would that be?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to Europe with me this year. I'm going to go visit my uncle Will and aunt Tessa. I know they would love to meet you and yeah."

I pulled away from our swaying, so I could look Jace right in the eyes. He's gold eyes full of hope.

"I would love to go to Europe with you. When do we leave?"

"How about tomorrow?"

I laughed. "Sounds good to me."

We continued to dance for the rest of the night, even after everyone had left and it was just the two of us.


End file.
